Pikachu VS Agumon
Pikachu VS Agumon is the ninth episode of Fatal Fiction. It features Pikachu from Pokemon as well as Agumon from Digimon. Youtube It's the ultimate battle of Pokemon VS Digimon! Will Ash's Pikachu or Tai's Agumon come out on top? Find out in this electrifying episode of Fatal Fiction, things are about to get heated! Interlude Red Wolf: Pokemon, also known as Pocket Monsters Proto Dude: And Digimon, also known as Digital Monsters. In the early 2000s, these franchises exploded in popularity and if you grew up around that time, you've probably remembered just how big the rivalry was. Proto Dude: While we can never settle the biggest rivalries in fiction, we CAN settle this popular match-up. Red Wolf: Ash's Pikachu, the mascot of Pokemon. Proto Dude: And Tai's Agumon, the mascot of Digimon. Gamehawk: Oh and buy the way, can we throw in a Yu-Gi-Oh! Monster too??? Red Wolf: Screw Yu-Gi-Oh! Proto Dude: That was rude... I'm Proto Dude. Red Wolf: I'm Red Wolf. Gamehawk: And I'm Gamehawk. Red Wolf: And where here to analysis the pros and cons of these fighters. Proto Dude: And before we start, we should point out the obvious here, both Agumon & Pikachu are very close to there trainers. Red Wolf: But since they classify as outside help, we are doing this random encounter style in a wild field. Gamehawk: No trainers, no evolutions, just Pikachu & Agumon going all out in there most famous forms and fighting to the death! Proto Dude: When you put it that way, it sounds... barbaric. Red Wolf: I LOVE IT ALREADY!!! Agumon Proto Dude: Once upon a time, the Digital World was once a peaceful world to all the Digimon. Red Wolf: But that all changed, when the Fire Nation attacked. Proto Dude: Meet Apocalymon, a villain born from the revetments of dead Digimon. Gamehawk: Wow, that's actually pretty messed up! Red Wolf: AND AWESOME! Proto Dude: His very soul echoed with the anger and sorrow of the Fallen Digimon, causing him to become depressed to the point of suicidal. Gamehawk: Jesus Christ! Where we suppose to talk about a kid's show here? Your entirely made up of grief and sorrow? How sad for you... Proto Dude: Apocalymon desperately desired to have somebody share suffering. With that, he waged war on The Digital World. Red Wolf: The Digitial World was in chaos, Apocalymon's very presences shook it to the core. Proto Dude: In order to combat this foe, the forces of good would need some help. (Cues the music of Digitimon) Proto Dude: Enter the DigiDestined, a group of children who witnessed the mysterious workings of The Digital World long before being summoned. Red Wolf: Each of the DigiDestined received a Crust and Digimon. Man, imagine having a Digimon as a pet? Think of all the attention you can received from being the only on Earth who taught this pet how to speak English? Proto Dude: What about parrots? Gamehawk: Who the hell keeps a pet parrot around? Those things are creepy! Proto Dude: Tai Kamiya, leader of the DigiDestined ended up receiving the Crest of Courage as well as the Digimon they call... Proto Dude: Like his partner, Agumon is very courageous and knows no fear making him very reliable. Also, he has a huge appetite. Red Wolf: Expect when it comes to vegetables. Proto Dude: In addition to his height and senses, Agumon possess several abilities that come in handy during combat. Red Wolf: Like the Mach Jab Combo, where he throws a fury of punches too fast for the human eye to track. Proto Dude: TOOOO put this into perspective, the human eye can see in the region of 120 frames per second. Which basically means that Agumon would have to deliver each punch within time frame of 0.008. Pretty impressive for a little guy. Gamehawk: But Pikachu isn't even human! Red Wolf: Shut up! Gamehawk: Then, there's the Dynamite Kick where Agumon delivers an aerial drop kick. Proto Dude: His most famous attack of course, is the Pepper Breath, a move hot enough to melt solid ice almost instantly. Tai Kamiya: Hey look, I found my clothes, expect there even too cold for me now. Agumon: Don't worry, I can give you the latest hot look. Agumon then uses his Pepper Breath on Tai's frozen solid clothes with the intent to melt the ice to make them wearable. Tai Kamiya: Hey Agumon that's smokin. Proto Dude: He has learned how to shoot three fireballs simultaneously, making for an effective combo. Using the Pepper Breath, Agumon has actually produced fire hot enough to vaporize black gear. Red Wolf: Considering that black gear can stay on Meramon's body without melting, that would make Agumon's fire insanely hot. Proto Dude: Due to the high strength to weight ratio and low cost, gears are commonly made out of steel which has a melting point of approximately 1,400 degrees Celsius or 2,500 degrees Fahrenheit. Red Wolf: Damn, if Pikachu gets hit by that he's gonna need some serious BURN HEAL! And hey, lets not forget the Baby Volcano. Proto Dude: With the Baby Volcano Attack, Agumon shoots a fireball that causes a huge explosion, devastating anything in its path. Red Wolf: Despite the fact that Agumon has the Element of Fire going for him, the little guy refers to just straight-up and bite whoever is unfortunate enough to cross his path. Proto Dude: When Agumon activates the Cross Fire, he powers-up and bites his enemies and slashes them like crazy... kind of like a cat. After you forget to fill its food bowl for the night uhhhh not that I would know anything about that. Red Wolf: Speaking of slashes, Agumon is fond for using his razor-sharp claws, having mastered several techniques that implement them. Proto Dude: Using the creatively named Claw Uppercut. Red Wolf: SHOORRYYUUKKKEEEENNNNN!!! Proto Dude: Agumon uppercuts his enemies with his claws annnnddddd uhhh that word we don't have to say. Gamehawk: However, his most powerful claw technique is also the creatively named, Sharp Claws. Proto Dude: This attack can be charged up to multiple levels like the Mega Buster. And when its fully charged, the effect is crippling to an enemy's health. Red Wolf: Agumon is obviously more comfortable with his partner by his side, but he's still been known to hold his own and strategize without Tai guiding him. Proto Dude: Agumon has some impressive feats indeed, as soon as he Digivolved from his Koromon form, he proceeded to take some hits from and then defeat a Kuwagamon. Keeping in mind that a Kuwagamons are capable of slicing apart Airplains. Red Wolf: He also put up a pretty impressive fight against Shellmon, not to mention that even in his rookie form he's powerful enough to hurt Meramon. Proto Dude: Considering that Meramon had enough power to vaporize an entire lake in seconds, that's definity nothing to sneeze at. Proto Dude: Believe it or not, Agumon is a very capable fighter, even in his much weaker Koromon form. Red Wolf: He displayed enough agility to leap from building to building at intense speeds, all while fighting the Champion Level Ogremon. Proto Dude: And once he had the chance to Digivolved, he beat the Ogre with a single well-placed... Agumon: Pepper Breath! Proto Dude: Pepper Breath, like a boss. Gamehawk: Ogermon is love, Ogremon is live! Proto Dude: If you bring that up again I swear to God you are fired! Red Wolf: Do not worry, it is already Ogre. Gamehawk: Its not Ogre... its never Ogre... Proto Dude: Blaahhh... Anyways, in an alternative timeline, he singlehandedly defeated the most powerful Dark Lord of all time, Piedmon. Gamehawk: Yeah, the same Pidemon who is capable of cracking War Graymon's armor. Proto Dude: Additionally, Agumon is capable of dodging supersonic blasts from Kuwagamon meaning he has some pretty quick reflexes. Red Wolf: After saving the world several times, Agumon went on to retire from fighting and became a Diplomat among-side his partner Tai. Proto Dude: Awwwwwwwww. Red Wolf: Too bad he never took any of those singing lessons. Shows Agumon singing as he hasn't practiced in singing. Red Wolf: Make it stop... MAKE IT STOP!!! Proto Dude: Yeah, while that may not be the most exportable short-coming combat-wise. Agumon definity has a few drawbacks to deal with. Red Wolf: One thing Agumon lacks is bitter experience in his Rookie Form. Mainly because he kept devolving from his different forms for each fight throughout the series. Leaving him more vulnerable in his iconic form. Gamehawk: And since Agumon needs Tai's help to Digivolve, he's not getting the chance to become Graymon here. Red Wolf: Plus, the little guy needs to be fully fed in the first place in order to Digivolve. So even with Tai at his side, its not a guarantee. Proto Dude: Still, Agumon is the face of Digimon for a reason, with the help of his friends, he saved not one but two worlds from threats such as Devilmon, The Dark Lords and Apocalymon. Gamehawk: That's right, its best not to underestimate this guy. After all, his heart beats is tense like his flames. Agumon: High Five! Digimon Announcer: You win! Pikachu Proto Dude: Pop Quiz! Gamehawk: What do you get when you combine child neglect, animal abuse and underaged gambling? Red Wold: The answer is the wonderful world of Pokemon of course! Proto Dude: Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, was one of the many 10 year olds who eagerly set out to become a Master Pokemon Trainer, and when the day came for him to get his first Pokemon he proved he could be responsible by...... oversleeping and missing his chance to get his first Pokemon. Red Wolf: Yep, this guy was CLEARLY ready to leave his mom's house on his own. Proto Dude: After being left in the dust by his rival Gary Oak. Ash had only ONE CHOICE, if he wished to get started on his journey, he would have to accept Pikachu as his starter Pokemon. Red Wolf: And... well, lets just say there's a reason why the Professor Oak hid the overgrown mouse. Ash Ketchum: Oohhhh, its soo cute its the best of all! Professor Oak: You'll see. Ash Ketchum: Ohhhh hi Pikachu. Pikachu: Pika... Pikachu then electrifies Ash Ketchum for a few seconds as Professor Oak explains why he hid him. Professor Oak: It's also known as an electric mouse, its usually shy but can sometimes have an electricity personality. Ash Ketchum: I see what you mean... Proto Dude: Pikachu absolutely hated Ash's guts, refusing to even touch his Pokeballs or... Gamehawk: Lolololol. Proto Dude: Stop laughing! As I was saying, at first Pikachu couldn't stand Ash, but that quickly changed when Ash proved he could sacrificed his life for the electric rat. Sensing the trainer was in danger, Pikachu leaped into action and ... Shows a screen of Pikachu leaping from Ash's shoulder while a flock of Spearows where flying towards Ash, causing Pikachu to protect Ash from the Spearow by electrocuting the entire flock, thanks to being struck by lightning at that exact moment, supercharging his Electric-type move. Red Wolf: Thats what they get for messing with the King of Pokepimps! Gamehawk: Over the long journey between him and Ash, Pikachu has learned several neat tricks. Red Wolf: Annnddd, he's also learned to look pretty. Proto Dude: A Thunder Shock for example is an electric attack that has a 10% chance of paralyzing a foe. The Thunder Bolt is an upgraded version of that which also has a 10% chance of paralyzing the foe. Thunder is also an upgraded version of that, which also has a 10% chance of paralyzing a foe. Gamehawk: Noticing a pattern here. Proto Dude: When performing a quick attack, Pikachu moves so fast he becomes invisible to the human eye. Red Wolf: Good thing we've already explained how fast that is during Agumon's analysis. Proto Dude: Indeed, in order to move so fast it appears that your teleporting, it is generally accepted that you have to be moving at least 200 miles per hour in short bursts. That's faster then a speeding car, but not faster then a speeding bullet. Red Wolf: Using the agility move, Pikachu can already boost his already impressive speed up to three times. Proto Dude: Pikachu can also use the Lare ability to glare at an opponent to the point that there defensive is lowered... somehow. Gamehawk: No matter what you do, don't get into a staring contest with this guy. Trust us, its for the best... Kefka Palazzo then starts laughing evilly three times as the screen is up close personal with Pikachu staring at you. Then shows Pikachu using his Volt Tackle ability on a robot, causing it to explode. Proto Dude: Despite having a body of a newborn child, Pikachu has been shown to have very impressive strength. Utilizing in special moves such as the Volt Tackle. Shows Pikachu perform his Volt Tackle on Mario as seen in Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Proto Dude: Fun fact, Pikachu stole this move from Post Man, but then again Post Man stole it from Tekka Man, whatever... Tekka Man: Vol Tekka! Red Wolf: Well the Volt Tackle has a 10% chance of paralyzing his enemies. Proto Dude: Wow I'm shocked... Red Wolf: More to the damage that Pikachu inflicts is reflected right back at him. Proto Dude: OUCH! Looks like he won't be he can't spam that. He can however use the Iron Tail to his heart's desire which hits his enemies so hard it lowers there durability. Red Wolf: Then there's the Electric Ball which deals more damage the closer the target is. Shows Pikachu floating as he's charging up the Electric Ball Red Wolf: And finally, there's his Static Ability, where Pikachu engulfs his body in electricity. If his enemy is reckless enough to hit him with a physical attack, the chances of being paralyzed are... Proto Dude: Let me guess? 10%? Red Wolf: Nope. Proto Dude: 20%??? Red Wolf: Still nope. It's a whopping 30%. Proto Dude: Humh, go figure. That aside, Pikachu also has some amazing destructive power having destroyed numerous buildings over his long career. He also has a pretty impressive track record, considering he has either defeated or stood up to... Red Wolf: An Electivire. Proto Dude: A Rhydon. Gamehawk: A Magmar. Proto Dude: A Regice. Red Wolf: A Dragonite Gamehawk: A Robot several times his size. Red Wolf: A Serperior Proto Dude: And the strongest Pokemon of all time, a Slugma! Red Wolf: It is worth noting that Slugmas are made of magma, which rangers from 700 to 1,300 degrees Celsius (the screen also mentions from 1,292 degrees to 2,372 degrees Fahrenheit). And Pikachu can touch them physically without suffering from burns. Proto Dude: Pikachu is capable of dodging supersonic PSI beams at close range. Meaning that his reflexes comfortably suppress the speed of sound. Oh yeah, he can take some hits from the building-wrecking Tentacruel. Gamehawk: Not to mention that if he gets enough lightning stored in his cheeks, he can hit with the force of a natural lightning bolt. Proto Dude: By comparison, the average lightning bolt reaches 1,000,000,000 volts with up to 300,000 amperes. Red Wolf: I sure feel sorry for whatever Water-Type or Flying-Type gets hit by that, it just too bad that it CAN overcharge Pikachu like a battery... and kill him. Proto Dude: Pikachu isn't perfect, that's why he relies on Ash so much. This of course limits his experience when it comes to solo combat. Red Wolf: Also, Pikachu is technically a glass cannon. While his durability is much higher then the average electric rat, that isn't really saying much. Proto Dude: Indeed, since Pikachu usually relies on speed blitzing to help quickly win a fight, he runs into trouble when he faces Pokemon that are resistant to his attacks, including grass types, ground types, other electric types and dragon types. Gamehawk: He also refuses to evolve into the far superior Raichu. But hey, Pikachu is still the very best like no one ever was. Super Smash Bros Announcer: The Winner is... Pikachu! Fatal Fiction (Mario jumps to knock the box with his head as a coin appears with Agumon winning the home territory advantage as the fight will take place on The Digital Field as seen in Digimon) Proto Dude: Well it looks like this is going down in The Digital World. Red Wolf: But at least now Pikachu cannnn twin by unplugging his computer... Proto Dude: HA HA HA shut up! Shows Agumon singing in an in awful way as Pikachu walks towards him as he doesn't have a clue then zaps Agumon with a bolt of lighting to shut him up. Pikachu: Pikkaaaaa! Fatal Fiction Referee: FIGHT! Agumon jumps right towards Pikachu and attacks him with his razor sharp claws knocking Pikachu a few feet away, Pikachu then attempts to rush Agumon only to get strucked by Agumon's razor sharp claws again, and dose so for a 3rd time before using his Pepper Breath to set Pikachu on fire. Pikachu then jumps from the fiery inferno as he uses his Iron Tail attack knocking Agumon a few feet away, both combatants then walk towards one-another as Agumon attacks Pikachu with his claws but gets held back as Pikachu unleashes his electric barrier. Agumon then blasts Pikachu with a fireball which then stuns Pikachu for a few seconds and then kicks him afterwords for a long distance causing Pikachi to hit a tree. Agumon then charges up his Baby Volcano Attack which then hits Pikachu with an insane fiery attack as it leaves a burnt tree. Pikachu then runs towards Agumon with the sheer intent to perform a Volt Tackle Attack successfully shocking Agumon causing him to spin around up to four times until Agumon avoids the attack and counters it with a flame thrower breath attack. Unbeknownst to Agumon, Pikachu manages to actually avoid the flame thrower breath attack and then attacks Agumon with the Iron Tail attack thus knocking him a few feet away. Agumon then uses his fire breath attack only for Pikachu to avoid it and flies right at Agumon. Both combatants then find themselves in a Pokemon-styled battle fight with Agumon using his Mach Jab Combo dealing 800 points of damage to Pikachu. '' ''Pikachu then uses the Quick Attack dealing 200 points of damage to Agumon. Agumon then attacks Pikachu with his Sharp Claws ability that not only deals 240 points of damage to Pikachu but also stuns him in the process. Agumon: I guess I better heat things up... Pepper Breath! Pikachu then takes 464 points of damage from Agumon's Pepper Breath attack while Pikachu uses his Thunder Shock attack as Agumon not only takes 384 points of damage but also ends up paralyzed in the process which also allows Pikachu to immediately use his Thunderbolt attack on Agumon dealing 722 points of damage against him in the process. Agumon then uses his Baby Volcano Attack causing Pikachu to take 1440 points of damage as Pikachu uses Thunder dealing 1284 points of damage against Agumon. Both combatants use there most powerful attacks against one-another which causes both combatants to be knocked out for a moment... Pikachu & Agumon then get back up to charge up there most powerful attacks against one-another with Agumon using his most powerful fire breath attack as Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, shocking Agumon and killing him instantly. Pikachu: Pika Pikaaaaaaaaaa! Fatal Fiction Referee: VICIOUS FATALITY! Results Red Wolf: It looks like Pikachu won't be needing that burn heal. Gamehawk: This was easily the closest fight in the history of the show, which made it difficult to fall. But, in the end, we had to decided with the electric rat. Proto Dude: Agumon was indeed the smarter of the two, however... Red Wolf: Pikachu has proven several times that he dose not need Ash to walk him through every single step of the battle. Proto Dude: Pikachu is also more of a speedster, which helps him outmaneuver Agumon and get some powerful hits in. Sooner or later, Pikachu's powarness had to kick in and when that happened, Agumon was in for some serious heat. Red Wolf: There was one key thing he had working against him, his lack of experience in Rookie Form. Proto Dude: Indeed, since Evolutions and Trainers where banned. Agumon was stuck as an adorable little reptile. And the more Digimon progressed, the less Agumon fought in that form, prefering to relay on his evolved forms. Red Wolf: Pikachu on the other hand has 20 biljilion seasons worth of experience fighting in his equivalent form. Proto Dude: Further more, while Agumon's fire was still problematic, Pikachu has made contact with a Slugma before, who as we mentioned earlier is made of pure magma without any serious harm to him. Agumon on the other hand doesn't have any notable feats dealing with lightning. Proto Dude: Another thing worth mentioning is whatever or not Agumon would classify as a Dragon-Type, technically if Agumon was classified as a Dragon by Pokemon standards, he would only receive half the intended damage from Pikachu's attacks. Red Wolf: While some of his Digivolve forms might classify as Dragons-Types, his main form was just closer to the Fire-Type. Proto Dude: However, Pikachu has STILL defeated powerful Pokemon that could resist his electricity before, including a Grass & Dragon-Types, so it is most likely that he would still have a very good chance of winning. Gamehawk: Most of these little guys are known for taking on monsters far out of there leagues. But in the end, Pikachu manages to take this after the toughest fight of his life. Proto Dude: Victory goes to Pikachu! Trivia * This is the 9th Episode of Fatal Fiction * This is the 6th Fatal Fiction Episode where a Hero is set against another Hero. * This is the 2nd Fatal Fiction Episode where a Mascot of a franchise is set against another Mascot from a franchise, in this case Pokemon vs Digimon. * This is the first Fatal Fiction Episode where a Pokemon Character is set against a Digimon Character. * This is also the first Fatal Fiction Episode with the longest interlude to date. * This is by far to date the first fight in Fatal Fiction History that is the closest one to date. Category:Fatal Fiction Category:Season 1 Category:Rivalry themed Fatal Fiction Category:Pokemon vs Digimon themed Fatal Fictions Category:Mascot vs Mascot themed Fatal Fictions Category:Hero vs Hero themed Fatal Fictions